waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Disneyland Montreal' Dreams of Fantasy parade This parade will be the main parade that can be seen in the afternoon. The parade will feature 9 units. Deluxe Daytime Parade, which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. Notes *Ladybug from Tokyo Disneyland's former Nighttime parade named Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. *Magicus, an earth spirit float from The Legend of Mythica *Russian Puppet from Disneyland former Daytime parade named Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *Puppies from Disney California Adventure former Daytime parade named Pixar Play Parade. *Acrobats performs: Bungee-Jumping on a float similar to the Caught Up in Daydreams float, Jumpin' Jungle Jam float and To infinity and Beyond float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. Memaid girl arcobat on a float similar to the To infinity and Beyond float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. *Dancers dance with gold ribbons from Disneyland former Daytime parade named Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Units *Mickey Musical Worlds **Bumble Bee is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float a float similar to the Mickey's Magical Airship float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. **Adventure of Music featuring Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Tin Soldier and Ballerina. *''Pinocchio'' Caught Up in Show Puppet *''Alice in Wonderland'' Dreamland Imagination *''101 Dalmatians'' Jumpin' Puppies Jam *''Frozen'' Snow Let it Go *''The Little Mermaids'' Hangin' Ten and Riding *''Toy Story'' Fun Toys *Princess Celebration Wishes **Belle's Wonder Roses **Princess Magic Beauty featuring Snow White, Aurora, Tiana and Rapunzel *Rainbow You Can Fly **Peter Pan Rainbow Magic featuring Peter Pan and Wendy, Tinkerbell **Jaq and Gus Air Balloon Songs *Mickey Musical Worlds **"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" **"Mickey Mouse Club March" *''Pinocchio'' Caught Up in Show Puppet **"I've Got No Strings" **"Hi Diddle Dee Dee" **"Little Wooden Head" *''Alice in Wonderland'' Dreamland Imagination **"Alice in Wonderland" **"The Unbirthday Song" **"Painting the Roses Red" *''101 Dalmatians'' Jumpin' Puppies Jam **"Kanine Krunchies Jingle" **"Dalmatian Plantation" ** "Cruella De Vil" *''Frozen'' Snow Let it Go **"For the First Time in Forever" **"Let It Go" *''The Little Mermaids'' Hangin' Ten and Riding **"Kiss the Girl" **"Under the Sea" **"Daughters of Triton" *''Toy Story'' Fun Toys **"You've Got a Friend in Me" *Princess Celebration Wishes **"Someday My Prince Will Come" **"Once Upon a Dream" **"I See the Light" **"Beauty and the Beast" *Rainbow You Can Fly **"That's What Makes the World Go Round" **"Good Company" **"When I see an elephant fly" **"You can fly" **"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" Parade Stop Song- "Try Everything" from Zootopia performed by Ashley Brown Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except 101 Dalmatians unit), where the dancers dance with gold Spots Dreams of Fantasy Parade lyrics and script ;"Let It Go" lyrics ;Written by Idina Menzel ;Original version featured in motion picture "Frozen" ;Parade Mode : ;Intro (English) : *''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight'' *''Not a footprint to be seen'' *''A kingdom of isolation,'' *''and it looks like I'm the Queen'' *''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside'' *''Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried'' *''Don't let them in, don't let them see'' *''Be the good girl you always have to be'' *''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' *''Well, now they know!'' ;English Lyrics : *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Can't hold it back anymore!'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Turn away and slam the door!'' *''I don't care what they're going to say'' *''Let the storm rage on'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' ;Verse (English) : *''My power flurries through the air into the ground'' *''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around'' *''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast'' *''I'm never going back, the past is in the past!'' ;English Lyrics : *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''And I'll rise like the break of dawn'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''That perfect girl is gone!'' *''Here I stand in the light of day'' *''Let the storm rage on!!!'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' ;"Try Everything" lyrics ;Written by Shakira ;Original version featured in motion picture "Zootopia" ;Show stop : ;Narrator (English) : *Now is your chance to Dreams of Fantasy *Come on everyone *Get Your “Party” Ready *Mickey Mouse Dreams ;English Lyrics : *''I messed up tonight, I lost another fight'' *''I still mess up but I'll just start again'' *''I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground'' *''I always get up now to see what's next'' *''Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up'' *''Nobody learns without getting it wrong'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''Till I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''Til I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' ;Narrator (English) : *Let Go to Celebration! *''(Try Everything Instrumental)'' ;English Lyrics : *''I'll keep on making those new mistakes'' *''I'll keep on making them every day'' *''(When You Wish Upon A Star Makes no difference who you are)'' *''Those new mistakes'' * WHOA *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''(A whole new world A new fantastic point of view)'' *''Till I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''(Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast)'' *''Til I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' Voice Cast *Kevin Scholl as Narrator *Ashley Brown as Female Vocalist *Adam Young as Male Vocalist *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Hynden Walch as Alice *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jim Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus Fun Facts about the Parade *Working Animatronic float has a Bumble Boogie on it. *The parade's theme song "Let It Go" from Frozen was written by Idina Menzel. The parade version has slightly different lyrics and is performed by an ensemble. The song is featured on the "Mickey Mouse Opening" float, "Pinocchio" float, "Alice in Wonderland" float, "101 Dalmatians" float, "Frozen" float, "The Little Mermaid" float, "Toy Story" float, "Disney Princess" float and the "Finale & Jaq and Gus Airship" float. *The original show stop was about two minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *The show stop's theme song "Try Everything" from Zootopia was written by Shakira. During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the 101 Dalmatians unit uses golden Spots and the Frozen unit uses snow kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Pinocchio float, 101 Dalmatians float and The Little Mermaid float, that perform during the show stop. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment